


I'm starting to worry.

by BatJunior



Series: Starting a family of our own. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Liam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father Son Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatJunior/pseuds/BatJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is starting to worry about Elijah's health because with everything else going so well in their lives his health is taking a turn for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm starting to worry.

Stiles was fast asleep in the sleep wooden rocking chair beside his sons crib. Every so often the chair would rock softly back and forth, lulling Stiles deeper into dreamland. A thick woollen blanket was draped across his body to keep away the cool winter air. The tiny form of Liam was curled up on the floor in front of Stiles with his head cradled in the older man’s lap. Both jump in surprise when a shrill scream echoed around the room. Stile patted the short tuffs of brown hair atop his pups head “Liam baby, you gotta move.” The teen groaned loudly and shifted so Stiles could get up and lift his crying son into his arms “shhh, don’t cry baby, shhh.” Stiles stood rocking back and forth to try and sooth his boy. Elijah had been up at all hours of the night and day for the several weeks, the doctors had said that he had asthma and the cold winter air was making it harder for him to breath. He was in so much pain; Stiles and Derek felt helpless, they couldn’t do anything but hold him when he was like this. They weren’t even sure at this point if he was going to be a werewolf, the first few months of his life they were so sure Elijah would be a werewolf, he was healthy and his progression was far beyond a normal five month old but now he was taking a turn for the worst and it scared them so much that they would lose him. “Ma are you ok?” Liam shuffled closer and wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles waist making sure not to jostle Elijah. He could smell the fear and anxiety radiating off of Stiles in waves.   
“I’m fine-” Elijah’s screams grew louder “shhh baby, its ok, shhh.” 

It took several more long minutes before Elijah’s loud shrieking screams were replaced with soft snores. Stiles lowered him gently into the crib and pulled the soft blankets around his neck. He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before gathering his own blankets into his arms and ushering Liam from the nursery. They walked the few paces down the hall to the main bedroom and promptly collapsed on top of the still made bed. Liam managed to wiggle and twist his way under the sheets before he passed out but unfortunately Stiles was not that lucky and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

************

The mouth watering smell of bacon and waffles was the first thing Liam noticed when he woke up. Stiles arms were still wrapped tightly around his waist while his head was buried into the crock of the older man’s neck. “Ma?”  
“Yea I smell them too,” he mumbled “maybe we can get dad to bring some up.” They settled back into a comfortable silence. They’re legs were tangled around each other in a tight embrace. Derek must have pulled the blankets more securely around them when he had gotten home that morning. Stile looked over at the alarm clock that read 7:30am, Derek must have gotten home about an hour and a half ago Stiles thought to himself. He really did have an amazing husband, he gets off a sixteen hour shift and he spends his morning making everyone breakfast. Luckily tonight was Derek’s night off so he could spend tonight (after Derek has rested from his long shift) with his husband and son.

“Get up lazy bones, breakfast is ready!” Derek’s gruff voice called up the stairs of their apartment. They both groaned loudly. Stiles placed a gentle kiss to Liam’s forehead in much the same way he does to his son. Liam was like a son to them and he would always be no matter how old he got or how many children he had of his own. “We should probably get up before Derek eats all the food. Come on pup.” Stiles untangled his legs from the mountain of blankets and slowly pushed himself into an upright position, his shoulders ached from sleeping in such an odd position. He rubbed a hand over his shoulder to try and relieve some pressure. When Stiles opened his eyes he found Liam standing in front of his with an outstretched hand. He took the offered hand with a gracious smile and allowed him to pull him down the hall way and towards the staircase. When both men round the corner to the kitchen they saw an array of waffles and pancakes stacked high with a large plate of bacon and eggs and a fresh bowl of fruit salad in the centre of the table.

Derek sat at the head of the table with Elijah in his high chair to his left. Stiles wrapped his arms loosely around his husband’s neck, he brushed his lips against the shell of Derek’s ear “hey baby,”  
“hey,” Derek turned his head so he could look at his husbands smiling face. He raised a hand to run through Stiles long hair. He leant forward and placed a kiss to Stiles lips as he moved to pull away Stiles wrapped his own hand around the back of Derek’s neck and drew him back in. They’re lips crashed in a desperate need for closeness. Stiles released a breathy moan when Derek’s tongue stroked into his mouth. They split apart suddenly when a high pitched squeal reached their ears. Looking to their left they were met with the sight of Elijah, his blue superman bib was pulled over his eyes. His tiny hands tried to pull the fabric up further but it wouldn’t budge. “Does little Lijah want kisses from his daddies too?” Elijah shook his head quickly, his bangs brushing to rest over his forehead “was that a yes? I think that was a yes Der!”

Stiles held his sons hands gently and removed them from his face. His pale checks were flushed red. His green eyes sparkled with what Stiles could only imagine was amusement. Stiles leant in and placed a loud wet kiss to his son’s right check. Elijah’s high pitched giggles was all it took for Derek to lean in as well and attack his left check with kisses. His stubble scratched against Elijah’s pale skin leaving behind red stubble burn. “You guys are so weird,” Derek turned to face the teen, his eyebrows raised up into his hairline in what Stiles liked to call his ‘grumpy wolf’ face  
“Do you want a kiss to Liam?”  
“No! I’m good!” 

************

Liam lay on the sofa; his sock covered feet were propped on the arm rest of the sofa while he flipped through channels on the flat screen TV which Stiles insisted on getting. Derek was opposed on the idea; he only wanted the bare necessities. (A fridge, stove, bed and sofa.) Elijah was curled up on his chest fast asleep, a white pinkie was held firmly in his small mouth. He was wearing a pair of grey pants and a red Marvel t-shirt under his black hoddie. His feet were covered in red and orange poke dot socks. Liam had dragged a blanket over them a few minutes before when the smaller boy shivered.

Liam sighed when his search for something to watch on TV came up empty. He switched it off and snuggled further down into the sofa. He let one of his arms slid up to rest over his brothers back and closed his eyes. Liam could hear Derek’s soft snores coming from the room above him and Stiles steady heartbeat as he made his way around the kitchen making Elijah an afternoon snack for when he woke up after his nap. Liam loved to spend time alone with Elijah, he especially liked helping his Alpha’s take care of him. It made him feel as if he was a real member of the family and had a bigger part in the pack. And besides his boyfriend thinks he looks seriously attractive while holding a baby, not that he would tell either Derek or Stiles that in fear that they would severely injure him for thinking of such things before Liam turned eighteen. His Alpha’s both agreed that he was not allowed to have intimate contact with Brett until he was over eighteen because he possessed the same gene that Stiles did which allows him to fall pregnant. Not that it had ever stopped the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise about the late update, I was struggling to find what to put in this last chapter. I was thinking about carrying on with Liam and Brett, comment and tell me what you think. I'd love to get your ideas on what you want to see happen next.


End file.
